Warehouse and store aisles must be as narrow as possible to provide the maximum storage capacity. Narrow aisle trucks are used to stack goods in warehouses and stores. Trucks of this kind move essentially back and forth in narrow aisles that are only marginally wider than the truck.
In order to reduce or rather eliminate the risk that the truck bump into the racks along the aisles the support legs are in their front ends provided with lateral guiding wheels on the side of the support legs intended to fend off against rails arranged along the floor. However, racks and trucks are getting increasingly taller. Thus, a need exists in the industry for increasing the stability of the narrow aisle trucks.